An Aerith and Cloud Love Story
by Cloud Cetra
Summary: This is my story of Aerith Gainsborough and Cloud Strife. Cloud are two different people, brought together by fate. Will their friendship become even more than just friends?
1. Fate or Luck?

Our story begins with the hero Cloud Strife. Cloud was a 21 year-old, 5'7" man wit a lean yet muscular built. He had blonde spiked hair, that shined like the sunlight. He had the trademark mako blue eyes, an icon showing that he was a member of an elite military group called SOLDIER that worked for the Shinra Electric Power Company, but he was never in that elite military group, he was just mistaken for one. Cloud actually worked as a mercenary, for the eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE, a group who's goal is to stop Shinra from harvesting Mako energy, a deed in which AVALANCHE thinks, will destroy the world. This is the story of how Cloud's life change in just one encounter.

One day, Cloud was sitting at the 7th Heaven Bar and Restaurant in Sector 7, drinking his coffee, when he notices a girl walk by the cafe. The girl was wearing a shin-length pink silken dress. Her hair was long and brown, and was plaited with a pink ribbon. Her eyes were emerald colored and they shined bright like a mako stone. In her right hand, she was carrying a flower basket, filled to the brim with yellow lilies. Cloud continued to watch her until he lost sight of her as the pedestrians passed through the Slums.

A girl by the name of Tifa Lockhart was watching Cloud while he was watching the flower girl. Now, Tifa was the same age as Cloud, and they both grew up in the village of Nibelheim. Tifa stood at about 5'5" she has dark brown hair that falls all the way down below her waist. She had her hair tied at the top to form two dolphin-tail like split, and her eyes were red as blood. Tifa walked up to Cloud, who turned to her and asked.

"Who is that beautiful looking girl?" Cloud wondered as he took the last remaining sip of coffee from the cup.

Tifa walked up and as she picked up the empty cup she replies. "Oh, that girl you were watching? Her name is Aerith Gainsborough, she's a flower merchant. Her flowers are sold at flower stands all over Midgar."

Tifa didn't want to tell Cloud this, but the Aerith Gainsborough that she just mentioned, was in a relationship with his former friend Zack Fair. It had been about a year since he died. Tifa remembers Cloud telling her about how he died, and how he hid him as he headed off to fight against a battalion of Shinra troops and was gunned down in the end. She also remembers Cloud also telling her about Zack entrusting him with Buster Sword, a weapon that belonged to Zack's former mentor, Angeal Hewley. Tifa wanted to tell Cloud everything about her, but was afraid of what would happen if she did, so Tifa remained silent.

"I wonder where she gets the flowers from?" Cloud asked with curiosity.

"She grows them at her house, silly." Tifa chuckled as she began to smile a bit. "Why, are you going to ask her out?" She replied as she put the dishes in the wash.

"What made you come up with that?" Cloud asked as he put on his jacket on and left his tip on the table.

"Just curious." She replied as she picked up Cloud's tip and washed off the table that he was sitting at.

"Okay, oh and Tifa? You wouldn't happen to know where she lives by chance?" Cloud asked as he opened the door to leave the cafe.

Tifa walked with Cloud out the door of the cafe and pointed to the left towards the church. "It's just up the road a bit. It's the first house on the right. She might be tending to the garden right now." Tifa replied. Cloud nodded and he made his way up the street towards the church.

Cloud thought about it for awhile as he walked along the row of house, and he decided he was going to do as Tifa suggested and he was going to ask Aerith Gainsborough out on a date, but he didn't know what he was going to do if she said no. Cloud wasn't even sure what he was going to say to her as he came to the only house that he saw with a flower garden. And sure enough, there was Aerith Gainsborough, the girl that Cloud saw earlier attending to the flowers. Cloud still didn't have figured out what he was going to say, but as he began to walk up to her nervously. When all of a sudden, Aerith heard the sound of footsteps, she stood up and turned around and as she laid eyes on Cloud, he froze. Aerith did the same as Cloud.


	2. What do I say Now?

Cloud and Aerith were still staring at each other. Neither one knew what to say next. Aerith looked calmed and relaxed and a little confused as she looked at the strange man in the SOLDIER 1st Class uniform. Cloud, however, remained silent. He was thinking in his head trying to figure out what he was going to say to Aerith. Aerith didn't know what to say to strange man either. So finally, Cloud took a deep breath.

"Hello miss. Uh my name is Cloud Strife." Cloud said as he breathed a sigh of relief that he did say anything offensive.

Aerith smiled and giggled a little as she replied, "Hello, Cloud Strife. My name is Aerith Gainsborough."

Aerith began to look at Cloud a little and she noticed a resemblance between Cloud and her old boyfriend Zack. They both had spiked hair, they both had mako blue eyes, they both used the same type of swords and they were both in SOLDIER. Aerith always wondered whatever happened to Zack. So she decided to ask Cloud if he knew if Zack Fair was still around, but she didn't. It just occurred to her that Zack never responded to any of here letters that she sent her.

"You know you remind me of my first boyfriend. He had mako blue eyes like you and had spiked hair, but his hair color was black, and he also carried a huge sword just like yours. I sent him eighty-three letters, but I haven't received a single reply from him. I just hope Zack Fair replies to at least one of my letters." Aerith said as Cloud froze when Aerith said Zack's name.

"Did you just say Zack Fair?" Cloud asked curiously as he looked at her.

"Yes I did say that. Why? Did you know him Cloud? Do you know where my Zack is?" Aerith asked as she began put more flowers into her flower baskets.

Cloud stood silent. He still remembered the painful memory of Zack's demise. Cloud can remember it plain as day, when Zack hid him among some huge boulders as he went off and fought against a battalion of Shinra troops, but was gunned down and as Zack breathed his las. He entrusted him with the Buster Sword to him. Cloud wanted to tell her what happened to Zack, but he knew that if he did, she'd be devastated.

"All I know is that he's on a mission in his hometown of Gongaga." Cloud knew this was a lie, but he couldn't gather enough courage to tell Aerith that the man she once loved was dead and was buried outside Midgar where the Buster Sword that he used marks where he died.

"Oh, I see. Well do you know when he'll be back?" Aerith asked Cloud again.

"No I don't. Probably not for another year." Cloud replied. Cloud felt even more guilty for telling her another lie.

Aerith could see that there was something troubling Cloud. So to make him feel better, Aerith was going to ask him if he would to come inside her house to have some tea. Now, Aerith knew what she was doing was risky, but she was kind of developing a liking towards. Aerith got up, picked up the basket of flowers turned and smiled at Cloud.

Cloud had something else in mind, for he too was developing a liking for Aerith. So Cloud was going to do something daring. He was going to ask Aerith if she would want to go on a date with him. Cloud knew that what he was going to was ridiculous, because here Cloud is asking a girl he never met before to go on a date with a total stranger, but Cloud thought it was worth a shot. Aerith and Cloud both opened their mouths simultaneously.

"Cloud? Would you-" Aerith was interrupted by Cloud.

"Aerith? Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Cloud interrupted her, his cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment.

Aerith's cheeks began to blush a little, as she was shocked at what Cloud just asked of her. Because here she is asking Cloud if he wanted to come in to have some tea, and here Cloud is asking her out on on a date. She thought of Cloud's offer for a moment and she was going to say no at first but then she thought of Zack and she knew that if anything would've happened to him, he would've wanted Aerith to move on. So after about five minutes, Aerith gave Cloud her answer.

"Sure Cloud, I would love to go out on a date with you." Aerith replied as her cheeks grew even more redder.

"Great. So how does tomorrow sound? Like at around five maybe?" Cloud asked as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Five sounds great." Aerith replied as she giggled a little.

"Good. Well, I guess I'll see you then Aerith." Cloud said as he got ready to leave.

"Same here Cloud." Aerith replied as she opened the front door to go inside her house. "Well, good night Cloud." She said as she walked inside.

"Good night, Aerith." Cloud replied as he mad his way back towards the 7th Heaven, where he saw Tifa locking up the place for the night. Tifa pulled the key out of the doorknob and turned to see Cloud with a smile on his face. Tifa found this unusual, because Cloud rarely had a smile on his face. Tifa knew Cloud as one of the serious types.

"Well, what are you so happy about?" Tifa asked him curiously.

"I just asked Aerith out on a date. And she said yes." Cloud replied with excitement.

"You? Asked Aerith? Out on a date? And she said yes?" Tifa was at a loss for words.

"What's wrong with me dating Aerith?" Cloud asked her a little suspicious like.

"Well, you know. She was dating... well... you know... Zack." Tifa said to Cloud knowing that he knew what she was talking about Zack Fair.

"I know who you're talking about, but that doesn't matter." Cloud replied and would go on to say, "And besides I kind of like her."

"Well, okay. So when's the big date?" Tifa asked with curiosity.

"Tomorrow at five o'clock." Cloud as the two both arrived at Clouds place. Cloud walked up to the front door and as he opened the door. He heard Tifa yell, "Don't wear your SOLDIER uniform on the date tomorrow!"

"Good night, Tifa!" Cloud replied as he walked in and shut the door. Cloud then made his way up stairs and got into his pajamas and got into bed and turned off the lights. "I'm going out with Aerith Gainsborough tomorrow." Cloud said over and over again in his head as he fell asleep, thinking about Aerith, but the person he was thinking about the most of all... Zack.


	3. Moment of Truth

Cloud Strife was in a good mood today. Because today, Cloud Strife was going to ask Aerith Gainsborough, the flower girl, to be his wife. Now Cloud and Aerith have been dating each other for three months now, and Cloud was feeling that it was the right time for them to take their relationship to the next level. So Cloud made a phone call to the Gold Saucer, Aerith's favorite restaurant, he called them to ice one of their best bottles of champagne and requested to play the song that she always liked. Cloud also made sure that they reserved the booth with the window that she always liked to look out of to look at the ocean. When they finished eating Cloud was going to get up and Cloud was going to get down on one knee pull out the small box with the engagement ring and propose to her. If all went well, fireworks would explode just before the kissed each other.

It was Halloween night, the moment of truth. Cloud was combing his hair, the suit that he was going to wear to the Gold Saucer lay nicely ironed on his bed. Cloud began to put on the white dress shirt and tied on the black tie and he put on the Fusion Sword tie pin that Tifa made him when he joined AVALANCHE. Cloud put on his dress pants and tucked in the white dress shirt into the pants and zipped and buttoned the pants. Cloud put on the black dress socks and slipped on his black loafers. Cloud stood up and he put the black suit jacket and buttoned the buttons on the jacket. For the finishing touch, Cloud put a pink handkerchief in the pocket of the black suit jacket. Cloud went downstairs, where he began to fix the cuffs of his jacket. Then through the front room window, he saw the limo pull up. Cloud grabbed his wallet, turned off the lights, he locked and the he shut door and he walked down and got into the limo, which then made its way towards Aerith's house.

The Limo arrived at Aerith's house. Cloud got out of the limo, because he knew that it would be rude to have the women get into the limo herself. So Cloud got out of the limo and as he shut the limo door behind him, and what he saw next, put him at a loss for words. Cloud looked at Aerith, who was standing on her front porch. Aerith looked at Cloud with a smile. Aerith had her hair tied in a bun, the pink ribbon held it together. She was wearing a pink-silken dress that went down just about half-way past her knees, and on the outside of the dress, she had on a reddish-pink vest on, she was wearing pink high heels and she had pink lipstick on her lips. To complete her outfit, she was carrying a little pink purse.

Aerith began to make her way slowly towards the limo, her cheeks began to turn red as she looked at Cloud in his suit and tie. They both looked at each other and smiled. "Hello, Cloud. You're looking elegant tonight." Aerith said with a smile.

"Thank you, Aerith." Cloud replied, as he opened the door so Aerith could get inside the limo.

"Why thank you Cloud." Aeirth said, as she put hands underneath her and she pushed her dress so that it wouldn't wrinkle as she sat down on the seat.

Cloud then shut her door and opened the door and got in, and he shut the door as he got in. "Driver, takes us to the Gold Saucer." Cloud said as the chauffeur turned his head and nodded to Cloud and Aerith, and the limo made its way to the Gold Saucer.

It was about five, when Cloud and Aerith made it to the Gold Saucer, the sun setting over the ocean. Cloud opened his door and got out and made his way to Aerith's door. Cloud opened her door, and she smiled at him as she got out. Cloud shut the door behind her. Aerith wrapped her right arm around Cloud's left arm as they made their way towards the front door of the Gold Saucer. The door man bowed to Aerith and Cloud as he opened the door into the building. Cloud and Aerith made their way to the receptionist.

"You must be Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, I presume?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes we are." Cloud and Aerith replied in unison.

"Splendid, this way please." The receptionist replied as he walked Cloud and Aerith to their booth, the song that Aerith liked filled the room as they arrived at their booth.

"Your salad will be in shortly. In the mean time, please have a seat." Said the receptionist as he made his way back to where he was before.

Cloud took off Aerith's vest and her purse and set them at the end of the booth. Aerith smiled as she took a seat in the booth and began to look out the window, gazing out over the ocean. Cloud then took a seat across from here and he too began to stare out the window as well. As they were looking out the window, they heard doors opening, they both turned to see the waiter bringing out their salads. He place the salads in front of them and smiled.

"Enjoy the salads. Your dinner should be done in a few minutes." Said the waiter, as he made his way back towards the kitchen.

"Thank you." Replied Cloud and Aerith, as they slowly began to eat their salads.

Cloud and Aerith began to enjoy their salads, talking among each other about how much they enjoyed each others company, they even cracked a smile once and awhile. As they finished eating their salads, the waiter returned with their dinner, he picked up the empty salad plates and placed the steaks in front of them and made his way back to the kitchen with the dirty salad plates. They looked at each other as they again enjoyed their, but this time they talked about when they both met. Once they finished their steaks, the waiter came back for their plates and left their dessert and he picked up the dinner dishes, picked up the dinner plates, he set down their desserts, and made his way once more back to the kitchen. For dessert, the waiter brought out some cheese cake, but as they ate the cheese cake, they didn't say a word. Once they where finally done, Aerith was wondering why they weren't leaving.

"Um, Cloud? Are we going to be leaving soon?" Aerith asked Cloud, a little puzzled.

"We are shortly, but there's something I need to do first." Cloud replied in a soft tone as he stands up and walks over to where Aerith is sitting.

"Aerith Gainsborough?" Cloud asked in a warm and gentle tone as he got down got down on one knee and pulled out a small square box and pointed the unhinged end towards Aerith. "We have been dating each other for like three months now. And I want to take our relationship further." Aerith was overcome with emotion as he put her hands over her mouth as a tear started to trickle down her cheek. Cloud then opened up the small box, and inside was an engagement ring with diamonds that shined brighter than the stars in the night sky. "Aerith Gainsborough? Will you be my wife?" Cloud asked with a smile.

Aerith was at a loss for words. In fact, she was speechless as more tears started to run down her cheeks. Taking her right arm, she wiped the tears away from her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Yes Cloud. I'd love to be your wife, forever." Aerith said with a smile.

After hearing Aerith say the words yes. Cloud got up to hug Aerith so quick, that she had no time to react. Cloud was getting ready to kiss his fiance, Aerith, fireworks of all different colors illuminated the interrior of the Golden Saucer. Looking at how majestic the fireworks, Aerith and Cloud both took a seat back in their booth and watched the fireworks explode outside the window. While they were both looking at the fireworks, they didn't notice that they were holding hands. Turning and looking at each other, they smiled, and turned to continue watching the fireworks.


	4. Forever Aerith and Cloud

Cloud was in the grooms dressing room of the cathedral. Cloud couldn't have been prouder waiting any longer for this day. Because as of today, Cloud was going to marry Aerith Gainsborough, the girl that he encountered and met exactly three months ago this day as she past the 7th Heaven Bar and Restaurant. Cloud began to comb his hair, but this time he was have it different today. Instead of it being spiked, Cloud had it combed nicely to one side, but Cloud did't like how it looked, so he re-spiked his hair.

Cloud began to put on the white dress shirt and tied on the black tie, but this time, Cloud didn't wear the tie pin. Instead, Cloud was going to put on a black vest. Cloud grabbed the dress pants and put them on. He tucked in the white dress shirt into his pants and zipped up and button the pants. Cloud then put the belt on and tightened the strap. Cloud then put on the black vest and buttoned it up, and finally he put on the black suit jacket. To top off the outfit, Cloud put a white handkerchief in the outside pocket.

Tseng, Cloud's Best Man for the wedding, walked in as Cloud was looking at himself over the mirror. Tseng, seeing that Cloud didn't even notice that he was there, joked and said, "How long are you going to be staring at yourself in that mirror? Come on! We're waiting for you!" Tseng gestured Cloud towards the door as Cloud turned to him and replied. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." Tseng smiled as he and Cloud made their way towards the main part of the cathedral.

Aerith Gainsborough was in the brides dressing room of the cathedral getting ready for the wedding as well. She was so nervous, she couldn't be anymore happier knowing that she was going to be spending the rest of her life with the man of her dreams, Cloud Strife. She began to smile, as she looked at herself in the mirror and she put on her makeup and began to brush her hair and finished it off by tying on the pink ribbon around the back of her hair. Aerith walked over to the bed and pick up the white wedding and she pulled it over her head. She start to have trouble zipping up the zipper on the back of the dress. so she called for Tifa Lockhart, her Maid of Honor. "Tifa, I'm having trouble with this zipper! Could you help zipper it up for me?" Aerith asked as she heard the door to the room opened and Tifa walked in. Aerith turned around to face Tifa and smiled as she looked at Tifa in her beautiful bridesmaid dress.

Tifa was in a pink bridesmaid dress that just barely touch the floor ground. Underneath she was wearing pink high heels the same color as the dress. Tifa was also wearing her hair differently this time. Usually it was separated into two identical dolphin-like tails, but today she had nothing tying it down. Instead she had it braided in a neat ponytail. "I would gladly do it for you." Tifa said, as she slowly zippering it up. Tifa noticed that Aerith was nervous than ever. "What's the matter? You're going to be okay I hope?" Tifa asked Aerith took a seat on a chair as Tifa attached the veil to the top of Aerith's head.

"No, I'm fine Tifa. I'm just overcome with joy and happiness." Aerith replied as Tifa covered Aerith's face with the veil. Aerith smiled as she got up slowly, Tifa handed her the flower bouquet. Tifa smiled ask she asked Aerith. "Ready to get married, Aerith?" Aerith smiled as she replied, "Yes Tifa, I'm ready. Lets go." Tifa smiled as she and Aerith made their way to the main hall of the cathedral, where Cloud, Tseng, the Bridesmaids, and Aerith's friends along with Cloud's friends, waited for the wedding to begin.


	5. Husband and Wife

Cloud and Tseng made their way slowly up the main aisle and walked to the right side of the alter. The Bridesmaids, made their way up the aisle towards the alter as well, the Flower Girl started to lay pink and red rose petals up and down the aisle, the Bridesmaids took their positions on the left side of the alter. Cloud looked at all the people in the pews. The pews were packed full with all of Cloud and Aerith's friends sitting in attendance. Cloud looked back and forth, waiting for Aerith to arrive. Then wedding music began to play, Cloud stopped looked and faced down the main aisle of the cathedral, and was in awe at the most beautiful sight... his wife, Aerith Gainsborough, who look a lot different than she does.

Aerith did look a lot different than she normally did. She had her hair brushed and tied into a beautiful bun, the pink ribbon tied the bun into place. Her white wedding dress was white as snow, and the skirt itself, dragged about a yard behind her. The flower bouquet she had in hand was comprised of white and pink lilies. The white veil cover Aerith's face. Aerith made her way to the center aisle, she turned to look at the alter and saw the priest, Tseng, the Bridesmaids, and most importantly... Cloud. She began to make her way up to the front of the alter, Tifa was on the left side of her. As they both arrived at the alter, Tifa took her position with the other Bridesmaids, and Aerith took her position of the priest. She turned to Cloud and smiled underneath her veil.

"Please be seated." The priest directed the crowd as they took their seats in the pew. Looking at Cloud and Aerith, he began saying to the crowd. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that will unite Cloud Strife and Aerith Gaisborough in holy matrimony."

The priest paused and then continued saying. "Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage."

"The bride and groom will now exchange their vows to one another." The priest announced to the crowd. He then asked Cloud and Aerith. "Have you each written your own vows for one another?"

"Yes father." Cloud replied as he grabbed Aerith's hands. Aerith's cheeks began to blush as Cloud began to say. "I, Cloud, take you, Aerith, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The priest then turned to Aerith and asked, "Aerith? Have you written your own vows for Cloud?" Aerith smiled. "Yes father." Aerith replied, as she recited her vows to Cloud. "I, Aerith, take you, Cloud, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The priest then turned to Cloud and asked him. "Cloud, do you take Aerith to be your wife?" Cloud replied, "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" The priest asked Cloud again. "I do." Cloud replied.

The priest then turned to Aerith and said to her the same thing " Aerith, do you take Cloud to be your husband?" Aerith replied with. "I do."

Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore? The preist asked Aerith. "I do." Aerith replied.

Then the priest looked at Aerith and Cloud and said, "The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken."

Taking Aerith's right hand, and grabbing one of the wedding rings, Cloud begins to say. "I, Cloud, take you, Aerith, to be my wife, before God who brought us together, to love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences as you follow God. That through His grace we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Then Cloud takes the ring and puts it on Aerith's right ring finger.

Smiling, Aerith takes Cloud's right hand along with the wedding ring, Aerith goes on to say, "And with this ring, I, Aerith, take you, Cloud to be my husband, before God who brought us together, to love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences as you follow God. That through His grace we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." She then puts the ring on Cloud's right ring finger.

The priest says a prayer and he then turns to Cloud and Aerith and proudly states saying, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As he says to Cloud.

Cloud begins to walk slowly over to Aerith. He slowly pulls back the veil that covered her face. Aerith begins to smile as she and Cloud both gaze into each others eyes as they both kiss each other on the lips, and everyone in the pews begin to clap for the newlyweds. The priest finally says, "I would like to introduce the happy couple." and the noise in the church ast the people begin to clap even louder. Aerith and Cloud make their way down the aisle hand in hand as they make their way outside to a limo with a sign on the back that reads, "JUST MARRIED". The two love birds get in the limo, and they stare into each others eyes, as they think about what the future has in store for them.


End file.
